Más importante que Igneel
by LJuliet23KN
Summary: Natsu se está comportando de una forma extraña y Erza, preocupada, va a hablar con él, para descubrir algo totalmente inesperado.


Salí de nuestro ostentoso y reformado gremio, buscando a Natsu. Había desaparecido sin más. Nuestros compañeros habían hecho una fiesta para estrenar el local y darnos la bienvenida, pero él se había ido a la mitad, sin decir nada a nadie. A veces (con frecuencia), es un impresentable.

Acabábamos de regresar de nuestra última aventura y nos encontramos con un gremio nuevo y enorme, incluso tenía piscina. Pero a Natsu no le hizo mucha gracia, no le parecía su hogar. Hasta que se armó la típica pelea. ¿Qué mejor forma de celebrar la reconstrucción?

Al terminar de liarnos a mamporros, nos dimos cuenta de que mi amigo pelirrosa se había ido.

-¡Erza! –me llamó el maestro. -¡Natsu no se puede perder esta celebración, ve a buscarle!

Y, obedeciendo, fui en su busca, aunque habría ido sin que me lo ordenaran. Era demasiado raro que se perdiera tal alboroto por voluntad propia, me tenía preocupada.

Atravesé el arco de la puerta trasera, dejando atrás el alboroto. Paseé mi mirada por los alrededores. Nada. ¿Dónde podría estar?, me estaba poniendo nerviosa.

Decidí buscar en la rivera del río, si Natsu quería estar solo, iría allí. Y tenía razón, estaba allí sentado de espaldas a mí.

-¡Natsu! –exclamé con voz dura, dispuesta a sermonearlo.

Comencé a pensar las palabras de mi discurso para cuando el se girara con cara de pocos amigos. Pero no se giró. Estaba sentado con los brazos rodeando sus rodillas y la mirada triste y absorta en el flujo del río.

El corazón me dio un vuelco, ¿qué le pasaba? Me senté a su lado, pero seguía sin mirarme.

-N-Natsu –repetí preocupada –, ¿qué sucede?

Él respiró hondo y ocultó su cara entre las rodillas.

-Nada, tranquila –respondió desanimado. –Solo estaba pensando.

¿Pensando? En Igneel, me dije. Seguro que lo echaba mucho de menos, al fin y al cabo, era su padre. Esa idea debería haberme tranquilizado un poco, pero aún estaba preocupada. Me pregunté a cuento de qué había empezado mi corazón a latir tan deprisa.

-¿Estás pensando en tu padre? –le dije para cerciorarme, esperando que mis latidos se aplacasen.

Natsu me miró de reojo, sin cambiar su expresión y me sentí estúpida por indagar en sus heridas.

-No, no estoy pensando en él –respondió en lo que me pareció una eternidad.

-¿Ah, no? –pregunté sin ocultar mi sorpresa.

El pelirrosa sonrió tímidamente ante mi comentario, provocando mi sonrojo. Desvié la mirada avergonzada. ¿Por qué me sentía así?

-Pensaba en… otra persona –concluyó.

Yo lo miré, expectante. ¿En quién demonios pensaba si no era en Igneel?

-En alguien muy importante para mí –murmuró volviendo a ocultar su rostro.

Importante… ¿Happy? Pero Happy no le provocaría esa mirada triste y, sobre todo, Happy no era una persona. ¿Lisanna? Habían sido muy amigos, era normal que la añorase. Por un momento sentí una punzada en el corazón, pasado un tiempo, me daría cuenta de que eran celos.

Pensé que, si pensaba en ella, no debería preguntar de nuevo.

-¿Hasta que punto es importante? –dije presa de un impulso.

Natsu se tomó su tiempo para responder. Al encontrar la respuesta, suspiró.

-Más importante que Igneel –yo me sobresalté con esa respuesta, no me la esperaba. –Y he estado a punto de perderla en la Torre del Paraíso.

Eso último si que me pilló desprevenida.

-¿En la Torre del Paraíso? –repetí incrédula.

Él asintió con la cabeza.

-Sí, ella estaba decidida a dar la vida por salvarnos. –'Ella', me repetí. -¡Creía que iba a morir ante mis ojos! –exclamó con las mejillas levemente sonrojadas. –No sabes cuanta desesperación sentí…

Yo lo miré fijamente, desconcertada. No podía ser que Natsu estuviese pensando…

-¿Estabas pensando en mi? –murmuré avergonzada.

Él asintió levemente y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

-Pensarás que soy un estúpido… -suspiró. –Estas a salvo y yo todavía preocupado por eso. Pero… si te hubiese perdido… yo…

Natsu se interrumpió y dio un puñetazo al suelo. Yo todavía no asimilaba sus palabras.

-B-bueno… -comencé torpemente –es normal que te preocupases… somos compañeros, ¿no? –pregunté soltando una risita nerviosa. ¿Qué me estaba pasando?

-Compañeros… -repitió desilusionado.

Me sentí tonta, no sabía que decir. Tras darle más vueltas opté por una nueva pregunta.

-¿S-soy más importante que Igneel?

En ese momento, Natsu hizo algo que nunca habría esperado. Se echó sobre mí, tumbándome bruscamente contra el suelo y mirándome fijamente a los ojos.

-¡Por Dios, Erza! –exclamó con un deje de desesperación. -¡Claro que sí! –su rostro se volvió de un rojo intenso. -¡Porque… bueno!¡Y-yo…! –tomó aire. -¡TE AMO, ERZA!

Mi cara se tornó roja, incluso más que la de Natsu. Me di cuenta de lo que sentía por él en ese momento y recordé el instante en el que decidí sacrificar mi vida en la Torre. Por él, para salvarlo. Como me sentí cuando me desperté en sus brazos, protegida y tranquila, como si sólo estuviéramos él y yo.

Entonces, me preparé para decir unas palabras que nunca había pronunciado.

-Yo… también te amo –dije en un susurro casi inaudible.

Sus ojos se iluminaron, incrédulos. Su sonrisa se ensanchó enormemente.

-¡Repite eso! –exclamó jovial.

Me sentía ridícula, pero verlo tan entusiasmado me animó a repetirlo con decisión.

-Natsu Dragneel, te amo –tras decir estas palabras, tuve la necesidad imperiosa de repetirlas. -¡Te amo!¡Te am…!

Mis palabras fueron interrumpidas por un beso corto, puede que demasiado. Miré a Natsu, aturdida. Él pareció no darse cuenta, porque me puso en pie de un salto y me abrazó.

Al darme cuenta de la situación, me sentí cohibida, pero me armé de valor. Le rodeé el cuello con los brazos y me acerqué a sus labios, rozándolos. Natsu comenzó a respirar entrecortadamente. Y lo besé. Besé cada rincón de sus labios, repetidas veces. Jamás había sentido algo así, simplemente era delicioso. Él mordisqueó mi labio inferior e introdujo su lengua en mi boca. Comencé a acariciar su nuca, provocándole un estremecimiento que me hizo sonreír, divertida.

Cuando el beso comenzó a cobrar más intensidad, oí unas voces a lo lejos.

-¡Erza!¡Natsu! –llamaban.

Eran nuestros compañeros del gremio. Pero Natsu no tenía intención de detenerse, ni yo tampoco.

Siguieron llamándonos y, cuando llegaron a la rivera, se detuvieron, seguramente atónitos ante la situación.

Cuando nuestros pulmones rogaron aire, nos separamos. Natsu y yo miramos a nuestros amigos. La imagen resultaba bastante cómica: todos los magos de Fairy Tail nos contemplaban con la boca abierta, buscando explicaciones. El Dragon Slayer me agarró fuertemente, con aire posesivo y señaló a la multitud.

-¡Ahora, Erza es mi novia!¡Cómo se os ocurra tocarla, os chamusco! –exclamó.

Todos rieron, yo incluida. Entonces, le dí un beso en la mejilla y le susurré al oído un rápido 'te amo'.


End file.
